


救赎第二部13

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第二部13

　第13章   
　　“我怎会在这里……”润玉茫然四顾，“这是……禹疆宫？”  
　　旭凤慢悠悠晃着扇子，好整以暇欣赏着他迷茫的模样，“不是禹疆宫，难不成还是璇玑宫？”他嗤笑，“忘川河畔生死一瞬，天帝竟都不记得了？”  
　　白玉泥金扇，扇出的风清凉和煦。润玉却觉得口干舌燥，那双白玉般的手执的不是扇柄，而是他的心。上下晃动，一起一落，心痒难搔。  
　　旭凤见他不说话，唇角翘得更高了，遥遥一指他脚上锁链，“因果不虚，报应不爽。你锁我一次，我也锁你一次，两不相欠。”忽然想到什么，沉声道：“那链上刻满符咒，你若不怕伤了自己，只管施法。”  
　　润玉动了动脚，链条发出清脆的伶仃之声。“你把我锁在禹疆宫，魔后……心里定不好过。”  
　　旭凤走到床前，忽的将扇子往他下巴一托，迫他抬起头来，“拜你所赐，没有魔后，没有大婚。”  
　　润玉心头一喜，颤颤的抓住旭凤手腕，“当真？”  
　　旭凤拨开他的手，冷哼道：“验心石已毁，如何成婚？”但润玉那一脸喜色实在碍眼，改口道：“待另择吉日，再成婚也不迟。”  
　　润玉眼中的光彩一点一点暗淡下去，捂住胸口咳嗽起来。  
　　旭凤本不想理他，但见他咳得实在凄惨，嘴角溢出点点鲜红，眼看又要重伤一次。  
　　“坐好。”扯住他衣襟往床上一压，手掌按到他胸口，徐徐将灵力输送进去。  
　　“旭……”  
　　“想再死一次，只管说话。”旭凤声音冷如冰碴。  
　　润玉立刻闭紧嘴巴，只用一双眼睛柔柔看着旭凤。  
　　旭凤被他看得心头烦躁，若不是此时正在疗伤，早就把他丢出去了。  
　　凤凰灵力属火，但那股在他体内游走的灵力却清凉舒适。他依依不舍的将目光从旭凤脸上移开，这才发现原来凤凰在他胸口放了一颗水灵珠。  
　　“我灵力属火，有了水灵珠为媒介，你能好过一些。”旭凤收回手掌，随手将水灵珠抛给润玉，“魔界水灵不足，这颗珠子虽不是什么稀罕物，你带在身上也有些益处。”  
　　润玉紧紧握住珠子，目光柔得几乎滴出水来，“多谢你。”  
　　旭凤冷笑，“谢什么，我留你一命，是要继续折磨你。”  
　　润玉点头，“我知道。”  
　　你到底知道什么？旭凤很想大吼。  
　　这般逆来顺受，婉转柔情，让他看得心头火起。但若大声责骂，就显得自己没涵养。若饱以老拳，更显得自己没胸襟。实实在在是一拳打在棉花堆里，全无借力处。  
　　索性眼不见心不烦，旭凤把头一扭，把扇子一丢，朝门外叫道：“还愣着做什么，通通滚进来。”  
　　一干魔将你推我挤，磨磨蹭蹭，一步三挪，慢腾腾从门口挪到旭凤面前。  
　　“是他们？”旭凤侧头问润玉。  
　　润玉不解。  
　　旭凤耐着性子道：“在忘川河畔教训你的人，是他们么？”  
　　那一干魔将虎起眼睛，杀气腾腾的瞪着润玉，满脸写着威胁。  
　　旭凤长眉一挑，从他们脸上一一扫过，慢悠悠的道：“既然没人说，那就全部都罚。”想了想，“北狄还是南荒，你们选一个。”  
　　这两处地方妖兽成群，哪边都不想选啊！  
　　“不选？”旭凤微微一笑，“无妨，那就每处待十日吧！”  
　　下面登时一片哀嚎。  
　　旭凤眼眸一眯，魔将赶紧捂住嘴巴，不敢再吭一声。  
　　“记住，天帝的命是本尊的，能伤他的人只有本尊，旁人若伤他一根头发，别怪本尊翻脸无情。”  
　　众将不甘不愿，声音零零落落，“谨遵御令。”  
　　“行了，都下去吧！”众将离去，殿内忽然安静下来。旭凤瞧着润玉，脸色阴晴不定。  
　　“旭儿，你要一直把我锁在床上吗？”润玉心情极好，方才旭凤教训那些魔将，在他看来简直就是变相将他们的关系公之于众。  
　　“那又怎样？”旭凤一脸倨傲，“如今你是我的阶下囚，我想如何就如何。”  
　　“自然。”润玉从善如流，“别说将我铐在床上，就算你让我侍寝，我也心甘情愿。”  
　　周遭烛火陡然升高，点点烈焰如流星般汇聚在旭凤掌上。旭凤一字一顿，“再多说一句，我就把你烤成龙干。”  
　　润玉笑得温和雅致，“好，我不说。”  
　　旭凤气结，拂袖而起。走到门口时远远扔下一句话，“那锁链可长可短，心随意动，在宫中行走是无碍的。”  
　　润玉抿唇轻笑，直到看不到旭凤背影，才恋恋不舍的收回目光。  
　　“这就是你说的以退为进？”一缕水汽从窗外飘入，迅速凝成人形。  
　　


End file.
